Warriors The Enemy Within
by Sandimals
Summary: Wolfkit is no ordinary kit, he is connected with something, not just StarClan, but something else, something within. With danger lurking around every corner, Wolfkit must survive and protect his Clan. There is danger within the forest, and within the Clans.
1. Allegiances

IceClan

Leader Spottedstar - Tan tom with black and brown spots

Deputy Icestripe - White tom with black stripes

Medicine Cat Pixelpelt - Small, yellow tom with pitch black spots

Apprentice - Spikepaw

Warriors – Mossyrock - grey, long-furred she-cat

Jaggedfur - Yellow tom with brown and black spots

Onetail – Grey tom

Desertflight - Orange tom with white underbelly and jet-black paws

Leopardstripe - Orange she-cat with black stripes

Forestwhisp - Large, cyan, long-furred tom

Apprentice – Burnpaw

Lightclaw – White tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice - Moonpaw

Elders Frostnight - White she-cat with black stripes

Littlestrike – Small, ginger tom with grey patches of fur

Queens Snoweye – White she-cat, mother of Lightclaw's kits, Wolfkit and Inkkit

Apprentices Burnpaw - Ginger tom with grey flecks

Spikepaw - Small, grey tom

Moonpaw - Black tom with blue eyes

Sunpaw – Ginger she-cat

GroundClan

Leader Sandstar - Large, brown tom

Deputy Tigerfur – Ginger tom with black stripes

Medicine Cat Banditeye – Grey tom with black around his eyes

Warriors Redclaw – Ginger tom with jet black paws and large tail

Apprentice - Rufflepaw

Bluespike – Blue tom

Graywind – Small, Gray she-cat

Crackshade – Black she-cat

Weaseltail – Brown tom with sleek body

Leafpelt – Brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice - Treepaw

Sagewhisker – Light grey tom

Queens Swanwater – White she-cat

Morningback – Black she-cat with tan underbelly

Apprentices Rufflepaw – Light brown tom with white face

Treepaw – Small, brown she-cat

ForestClan

Leader Sapstar – Long-furred, light brown tom

Deputy Badgerstrike – Black tom with large, white spots

Medicine Cat Cloudbelly – Grey and White tom

Warriors Dullray – Grey tom with golden eyes

Brownfoot – White tom with tan paws

Thrushclaw – Ginger tom with faint white stripes

Frogweb - Mottled, brown she-cat

Stormsky – White and Grey tom

Hedgetail – Calico she-cat

Elders Brokenberry – Tortoiseshell she-cat

Jaguarspot – Orange tom with small, black flecks of fur

Queens Horsefoot – Brown she-cat, mother of Thrushclaw's kit, Eaglekit

Apprentices Coyotepaw – Tan tom

Branchpaw – Brown she-cat

CaveClan

Leader Hawkstar – Amber she-cat

Deputy Flameflight – Ginger tom with grey underbelly

Medicine Cat Beakwhisper – Small, Grey tom

Warriors Owlfoot – Mottled, brown tom

Goldennight – Black tom with golden underbelly

Apprentice - Bearpaw

Puddleleaf – Grey she-cat

Morningclaw – Orange she-cat with black ears

Snakewhisker – Mottled, tan tom

Cleartail – Pale, grey tom

Vineleaf – Handsome, ginger tom with long fur

Elders Moorstride – Grey tom

Apprentices Bearpaw – Large, brown tom


	2. Prolouge

Prologue

A black tom huddled on the moonlit ledge, above a raging river, his fur bristling and eyes fixed on a sleek, white she-cat, sitting calmly on a branch hanging over the gorge, her tail tucked neatly over her paws. Her eyes staring, unblinking, into nothingness.

The raging river below, sounding to StarClan, roared against the jagged stones in the gorge. The leaves on the branches painted silver against the jet-black sky.

The she-cat turned her head, staring eye to eye with the tom, her eyes unseeing, but knowing.

" _StarClan sees a time of uncertainty and shadows for the Clans._

 _The enemy lies within, waiting, listening. For it mustn't be searched for, because it is the only hope."_

"What do you mean, Windwing?" The black apprentice asked, looking up at the sightless cat, who had turned away. "How will I know what this means? What _does_ it mean?"

"That is a question only you know the answer to, Moonpaw. When the time comes, we will walk alongside you, staying with you every step of the way," Windwing said, as she faded, the black sky overtaking her snowy-white fur.

"What will I say? Who will I tell? Why does this prophecy concern me in the first place? Oh, StarClan help me," Moonpaw murmured, looking down at his paws.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Wake up! Wake up Moonpaw! Play with me! Come on!" Inkkit said, prodding Moonpaw with her black and grey paws.

"Why don't you get Wolfkit to play with you? I'm trying to rest, plus, it's not even sunhigh yet," Moonpaw told her sleepily, trying to close his tired eyes again.

"Wolfkit won't play! He's too stubborn! Come on! Please!" Inkkit said, stubbornly.

"Well," Moonpaw said, sitting up, "First, you are being stubborn yourself, and second, there are two other apprentices you could play with here, I'm not the only option."

"Well-," Inkkit started, before another cat blocked the entrance to the apprentice's den, glaring in. _Snoweye._

"Inkkit, come here, now," Snoweye told her kit sharply, "Stop bothering the apprentices. Don't you have better things to do?"

"Well I _was_ going to play with Wolfkit, but he's too stubborn to stop staring off into nothingness!" Inkkit complained.

" _Hey!_ " Wolfkit mewed from the mouth of the den, "I'm not crazy!"  
"Never said you were!"  
"So?" Wolfkit hissed.  
"So what?" Inkkit retorted.

"So, stop arguing and let the apprentices have their sleep," Snoweye told them sharply, leading the kits away.

 _Well,_ that's _not going to happen._

As the kits left, Burnpaw and Spikepaw got up, "What was that?" Spikepaw asked, looking around. Moonpaw responded, "It was Snoweye's kits, Inkkit wants to play."  
As soon as he finished, Lightclaw came over to the den, "Come on Moonpaw, get up." _I've been up._ Moonpaw thought, he got up, and padded over to his mentor. "Hunting I suppose?" Moonpaw guessed.

"Precisely," Lightclaw responded. He led the way out of the camp and into the forest.

"Wait, I smell mouse," Moonpaw said, "This way," He thrust his nose in the direction of the mouse scent. As he got closer, he shrunk down into a hunting crouch, paw by paw he crept closer to the mouse, it's gray body huddling in a bush, eating a small, red berry. _Just a bit closer and…_

The mouse jerked up, obviously smelling Moonpaw, and darted away as fast as it could. _Great StarClan!_ Moonpaw bounded after it, on its tail and… He swiped it over, it struggled to get up, but as soon as it did, in a split second it shot away again, slower this time. Moonpaw shot after it, and grasped it in his jaws, then swiftly bit down, hearing a snap as it's spine broke. It went limp in his jaws.

Moonpaw walked back to Lightclaw, proud of his catch.

"Good job, Moonpaw! Well, seeing that camp is so close, go drop that in the fresh-kill pile," Lightclaw told him. At that, Moonpaw trotted off towards the camp.

As he reached the camp, Onetail walked up to him and said, "Hey, you give me that catch, I'll go put it in the fresh-kill pile for you, go back to your training session now." _Oh, sure_ , Moonpaw gave Onetail his mouse, and padded back into the forest.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge," Spottedstar's voice boomed across the clearing, Moonpaw walked over with Lightclaw, and all the other cats, not including the kits, walked over and sat beneath Highledge.

"Moonpaw, please come up here," Spottedstar called to the apprentice. Moonpaw trotted up to Highledge, and sat down beside Spottedstar.

"I, Spottedstar, leader of IceClancall upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has worked hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Moonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Moonpaw mewed, shaking from the excitement.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Moonpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Moonwater. StarClan honors your bravery and intelligence, and we welcome you as a full warrior of IceClan."  
Spottedstar rested his muzzle on Moonwhisker, and the new warrior licked his leader's shoulder.

"Moonwater, Moonwater!" The clan shouted from beneath Highledge.

"You will sit a silent vigil tonight, Moonwater," Spottedstar told him gently. "Wait, before you start," Spottedstar mewed to the new warrior, "We have another ceremony," The leader yowled to his clan.

"Inkkit, Wolfkit, come up here please," Spottedstar mewed to the kits in the nursery. The two kits then walked up to Highledge, shaking.

"Inkkit and Wolfkit, you have both reached the age of six moons, and it time for you two to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Inkpaw, and Wolfkit, you will be known as Wolfpaw. Inkpaw, your mentor will be Desertflight, and Wolfpaw, your mentor will be Moowater. I hope Desertflight and Moonwater will pass down all they know to you."

"Desertflight, come up here, Moonwater, over here please," Spottedstar told them. They knew what to do, the two new mentors touched noses with their apprentices, and walked off to start their training sessions.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The new mentors, Desertflight and Moonwater, padded out of the IceClan camp along with their two new apprentices, Inkpaw and Wolfpaw. Inkpaw was jumping in circles around her mentor, Desertflight, saying, "What now? Are we going to do battle training? Hunting?" Repeatedly, and Desertflight kept padding on, finally he said, "In due time, for now, we must start with the basics." Inkpaw was not delighted to hear that. "Why?" She kept asking, "Why can't we hunt _now_?"

"We will do all of those things soon, but as I told you, we must start with the basics," Desertflight told his apprentice sharply. The two kept walking, speeding up so they wouldn't disrupt Wolfpaw and Moonwater. _Something's not quite right with Wolfpaw, what though._

Wolfpaw was walking alongside Moonwater, looking at the ground intensely, ignoring everything else, but surprisingly, avoiding every obstacle he came across. It was much easier now that he didn't have to hear his sister jabbering away about how she wanted to start training, hunting, all those things.

Wolfpaw enjoyed the quite forest, with no one disrupting his thinking. He had always been sort of separated from Inkpaw, they had two completely different personalities. Wolfpaw was the quiet, subtle type, and Inkpaw was the excited, over-energetic type.

"Wolfpaw, we have to start training, we didn't come out here for an evening stroll, you know." Wolfpaw was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard his mentor's voice.

"Wha-, okay," Wolfpaw stammered.

"It's fine, but we must start training, first, we'll start with hunting." Wolfpaw froze for a second, obviously stunned by what was suddenly starting, then, he walked over to his mentor, and sat down, ready for the upcoming events.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highledge," Spottedstar yowled from the ledge. Moonwater came over with Wolfpaw, and Desertflight with Inkpaw, other cats came over as well.

"As you may know, the Gathering is tonight, I will select the cats that will be going now," Spottedstar told his clan. "I want Moonwater and Wolfpaw to go, along with Desertflight and Inkpaw, Icestripe, Pixelpelt and I will come also," Spottedstar finished. "So, go get your rest now, especially you, Wolfpaw and Inkpaw." He finished, jumping down from Highledge, telling his clan to disband the meeting.

"Ooh! I can't wait to go! When is it again?" Inkpaw asked Desertflight excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Tonight, Inkpaw, didn't you pay any attention to Spottedstar?" Wolfpaw told his sister, cutting Desertflight off. Inkpaw's neck fur bristled, "Of course I listened! How else would I know that I'm going?" She spat at her brother.

"Inkpaw, stop," Desertflight told her, "Wolfpaw, you to, you both need to get your rest before the Gathering."

Inkpaw glared at Wolfpaw before stalking off to the apprentice's den. Wolfpaw followed, but after a moment's hesitation at his sister's sudden outburst. _What in StarClan's name is she so mad about? I need to know, she's my sister!_

Wolfpaw's eyes drooped, slower and slower until he saw nothingness, his mind whirled around his memories, images flashing before him until he came across one that he couldn't remember. A white and grey tom sat before him, red stripes running along his back like water. The strange tom was sitting on a moonlit ledge above Wolfpaw, looking down at the young apprentice. The cat opened his mouth to speak, and said in a gentle but serious voice, "We see a dark time ahead of you, Wolfpaw, you are clouding your mind with rage. Do not let the actions of others, especially the one closest to you, distract you. Do not worry for them, let them follow their own path, just like you must do yourself." As the tom spoke the last word, he started to speak again, "Wolfpaw, let your sister follow her own path, she has her destiny, just like you have yours." At that, the grey tom began to fade black against the night sky, fading until only his orange eyes remained a small flicker of light. Those to faded to nothing, and Wolfpaw was left alone in the blackening forest, staring at the spot where the tom vanished. _"Let them follow their own path, just like you must do yourself."_ The words rang in Wolfpaw's head, his mind trying to wrap around the tom's words. He understood all of it, except for when the tom said, "Do not worry for them," He had to look out for his friends! What would happen if they were killed and it was all his fault for not helping them? The small apprentice's eyes shone against the night sky, his pupils shrinking, until they popped back, and Wolfpaw snapped back into reality, dream reality. He understood. He couldn't watch his friends all the time, they had to be able to take care of themselves, no cat could do everything for others, they would die! He needed to let them follow their own path, just like he would have to do to.


End file.
